Yes Or No
by xxRuthRoseMaryxx
Summary: New series.  Has nothing to do with any other books.
1. Chapter 1

Yes or No

Kayla's P.O.V

Chapter one:  
The first day

I woke up from an alarm clock, I looked at the time, and it was 6:30 am.

"MOM! Do I have to go to school today?" I yelled down to my mother. Pray to God I don't have to. I said to myself.

"Yes honey, you have to go to school, it's your first day. Please don't start this again!" My mom yelled back at me.

My mom has red hair like me; and her hair is short, she has a big head, red cheeks, and red lips. She also has a good body shape, like me! Her eyes are brown and big, and she is small. I have red hair and it's long. I also have a small head. And I have a good body shape; I'm normal height, like my dad! And my eyes are grey.

"Ugh! Fine!" I said to myself. I took a shower and straightened my hair. I put on my red top and black jeans. I put on some lip gloss and mascara and got my lunch money and rand down and ate my breakfast. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair and ran to the car. I put in my iPod and just waited till I got to the school. I'm in grade 10.

When I got there I got out of the car and grabbed my bag. My mom rolled down the window and as bad as it is being my first day she said out loud: "Have a wonderful day honey! Pick you up at 3pm honey! I love you!" And then she smiled and drove away. Ugh, I love my mom and all, but she is so embarrassing!

Tristan's P.O.V

"TRISTAN!" My mom yelled at me. "It's not like it's your first day, get up! You didn't hear your alarm?" My mom left my room and I got up.

"Ugh fine!" I said back. I brushed my hair and put on my black 88 shirt. And blue jeans. I got my breakfast, packed my bag and brushed my teeth.

My mom kind of looks like me. My mom has blue-ish black hair like me; and her hair is short, she has a big head. She also has a good body shape, that's weird saying about my own mother. Her eyes are grey and big, and she is small. I have blue-ish black hair and it's long, for a guy. I also have a small head. And I have a good body shape (I'm fit); I'm normal height, like my dad! And my eyes are brown.

I got in my mom's car and we left. I'm in grade 10. We got to the school and as embarrassing as mom is, she rolled down the window and yelled out: "I love you! I'll see you when you and your sister get home at three, BYE!" She drove away and my sister looked at me, her name is Mariem. "I'm scared." She said.

"So am I Marie, so am I." I said back to her.

Kayla's P.O.V

I looked at m brother and he said: "See you after school. I have to try out for basket ball, so I'll see you at 5." His name is Daniel. He has black hair, he's tall, fit, has big brown eyes, spiky hair and he's in 11th grade. He walked to his friends and I was just standing there, lost, I didn't know where I was going. I looked over my shoulder and saw a really cute guy, wearing a black 88 shirt and blue jeans. He waved and I waved back. I walked in to the hallway and went to the front office to get my schedule. I walked out of the office and bumped into a guy, all of our stuff dropped.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz, I wasn't looking, I'm so sorry." I said to him as we picked up our stuff. I looked at him and he was the guy who waved at me earlier, he's cuter up close.

"Oh, I'm sorry, It's okay, It's my fault, I should've been more careful. And everyone does something wrong now and then." He said.

I bit my tongue. "Hmm, uhm, I guess I'll see you around, oh, by the way, my name is Kayla." I said to him, I stared into his big brown eyes, he was so cute.

"I'll see you around too, my name's Tristan, see you soon, bye!" He said. He walked away, and I stared at him. He walked to his locker; I turned around as quick as possible before he noticed I was staring at him.

"Bye," I whispered to myself. I fell against my locker and smiled. I opened my locker and screamed silently. I was so happy! I looked at my first class and it was cooking. Oh great, please call 911 early!

After class I rushed to my locker and found a note in my locker. It said:  
Dear Kayla,

I like you, and I think you're really cute.  
I won't be at the party tonight, but you better be, so my sister can meet you.

From,

Tristan

I was so happy, I almost died. I leaned against my locker and blushed. I was so happy he liked me back. So happy, he's so cute, and everyone talks about him so he must really be popular. And out of all the girls, he chose me. I am so happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes or No

Kayla's P.O.V

Chapter 2:

Getting ready

Yesterday was a good first day, especially because of Tristan, he made my day. Ugh, I have to go to school, well; at least I can see Tristan there. I got dressed, curled my hair, did my makeup, packed my bag, brushed my hair, ate and then brushed my teeth and left to school. On the way to school, I thought of Tristan. I turned to my brother, "So, Daniel, when do you know you're on the team?" I asked him.

"Uh, tomorrow, or today." He said back at me. He walked away and kissed his girlfriend. I turned around and saw Tristan! And a pretty girl. Maybe someone tricked me.  
"Kayla," Tristan started. "This is my sister, Mariem! I wanted you to meet her, Mariem, this is Kayla." After he said that, I was so relieved it was his sister and someone didn't trick me. Phew, I said to myself.

"Hi Mariem, so nice to meet you." I said to Mariem, I shook her hand, it was soft. She was dressed in a pretty blue top and black skirt.

"Hey, it's really nice to meet you. So Tri, is this the one you always talk about? Hmm, she is beautiful, like you said." Mariem said. I started to blush.

"Mariem! It's not me! It's Sean! Don't worry Kayla, she lies, a lot!" Tristan said.

"No Kayla, you can trust me, and it's you and Sean, Tristan. My brothers are crazy!" Mariem said. Her hair was tied up, it was like her hair had a fan on it non-stop. It was beautiful. And she has beautiful blue eyes and eye lashes; she's medium height like me. And she's skinny. She's fit and really pretty. She doesn't look like Tristan that much.

"It's okay Tristan; I don't think you're a creep :P ! And Mariem, you and I should hang out, and Trist, you should meet my brother, he's just like you." I said to Tristan and Mariem. Only not hot, I thought to myself. I had to get to class, so I said my goodbyes and run to class, I walked back to Tristan. "By the way, thanks for the note" I said to him.

"What note?" He said. I started to tear up. "I'm just joking, I really meant it. See you later." I smacked him on the arm. He leaned in to kiss me, but I backed off.

"I'm sorry, I can't, and I have a boyfriend. I have to break up with him, but I can't break up with him just to be with you. I have some decisions to make." I said, I kissed him on the cheek and ran to my class.

After class I met up with Mariem. "So you got the hots for my bro huh?" She said to me.

"Who me? No." I said hiding that I do like him.

"Yeah sure." She said. She started to give me an uncomfortable look.

"Kay, fine, only a little," She gave me that same look. "I mean a lot." I confessed.

"So why didn't you kiss him today?" She asked me.

"Well, first of all, I've known him for two days. And I have a boyfriend that I still like, and just because I like Tristan doesn't mean I could just break up with him for Tristan." I explained.

"Mmm, okay, but, I know you'll come around." Mariem said to me.

After school, I and Mariem walked to my house. We went up to my room and talked about stuff. "Tonight's the party, so here, put this on, it's my extra-extra party outfit, you know in case I damage the first one, because I am a klutz." Mariem said.

"Yeah, but I'm worse than you. I'll go change in the bathroom. You can change here." I said. I walked to the bathroom, but ran back to my room and got the clothes because I forgot them. I got my black bra, put it on and then put the black under shirt on. I looked at myself in the mirror, not to brag, but I looked good so far. I looked at the dress. It was red, with black buttons going down to my stomach. It had a hole where the cleavage is and a black tiny star above the left breast. I looked in the mirror. The dress was a bit short, but it was pretty and it fit well. I was walking back to my room. I knocked. "Can I come in?" I asked Mariem.

"Mhm," She said. I opened the door and Mariem shouted "YOU LOOK HOT!" I blushed.

"So do you!" I said. She was wearing a black and blue dress that went well with her eyes. The dress was short and it was strapless, like mine. It was black on the breast area and blue all the way down. And on the black there was a blue stripe with a heart on her left breast. Her hair was in a bun. Mine was straightened. "Mariem, you have to let your hair down." I begged to her. She looked at me funnily.

"Okay, fine." She said. She took out the elastic from her hair and shook her hair. It was a little puffy, but beautiful! "But, what if the guy I like, Niko, doesn't like my hair?" She said.

"Uhm, if this guy doesn't like you for your hair. He doesn't deserve an excellent, intelligent and beautiful girl like you. Can I straighten your hair?" I said to her.

"Uhm, sure. Thanks for the advice, but you have to put your hair up!" She begged. I agreed, I took her elastic and put my hair up so my side bangs were to the right of me.

"Oh my, my hair hasn't been up since I was in kindergarten." I said. Mariem sat down on the chair and I heated up my straightener. After an hour her hair was straight.

"My hair hasn't been down since first grade." She told me. I looked at her and then we looked in the mirror and we left.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes or No

Kayla's P.O.V

Chapter 3:

The dance and the surgery

We got to the party and as we walked in I whispered to Mariem. "I'm so nervous. Is your brother here?"

Mariem had a worried look on her face. "No, but Niko and Tristan's crazy ex." She said. Now, I know why she had a worried look on her face. I was so nervous now. Like, really nervous, extremely.

"His crazy ex? Oh Lord, I'm screwed. Does she know about me?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, she's seen you before, and she's seen you guys talk a lot." Mariem said. OMG I'M SUPER WORRIED NOW!

I saw a girl walk up in a short black, white and red striped dress. Her red hair was to the side. Green eyes and black pearl earrings. She stopped in front of me and Mariem. "So," She said in a rude voice. "You're the one always talking and flirting with Tri-Tri. I'm his girlfriend, Lucky." She said to me.

"Yeah we know. And ex girlfriend." Mariem said. And then I got a text from her saying: you see what I mean by crazy ex?

I laughed in my head and nodded. "Was I talking to you? NO! I was talking to Kayla." Lucky said.

"Well, hi. You obviously know who I am. Well, bye." I said. I turned to walk away. Then I felt something grab me back and I saw red manicured nails. Must be Lucky's.

"Wait one thing… For advice!" She said nicely, sort of. Then she dropped the bombshell. "STAY AWAY FROM TRISTAN, HE'S MINE!" She screamed.

After a few hours, we left from the party, because we couldn't stand Lucky watching our every move. We walked home, it took an hour. We finally reached my house and walked in the room. I opened the door silently, just in case mom was sleeping, we were trying to be as silent as possible, but then I heard my mom on the phone. "Yes doctor, I understand, see you tomorrow at 8am." My mom said into the phone. Then she hung up.

"Mom, what's happening with the doctor?" I asked her getting scared.

"Uh, I think Mariem should go home." My mom said.

"Okay hold on, I have to go tell her." I said. I ran to my room and told Mariem she had to go. She walked down stairs and said bye and then she left. "So, mom, what's happening?" I asked her worried.

"Uhm, there's no easy way to say this. But, I'm getting, plastic surgery." My mom said to me. My heart dropped down to my stomach and I busted in tears.

"WHAT? Mom, you're beautiful the way you are. You can't get that. I'm against it!" I screamed to my mom.

"I know, it's just that, I like how I want to look, I have a picture of it here." My mom said. She passed me the picture and I stared at it.

Her hair would be longer and curly, small face. And fit. "You do look, NO! I'm against this!" I ripped the picture dropped it and ran to my room. I took my hair out, put on my black 89 shirt and cried. "I can't believe it… NO! She can't get plastic surgery!" I said to myself.

I woke up the next day. I looked at the clock and it was 12am. My mom must have gone to get her plastic surgery, eww. I shivered in disgust. I arrived at school at 1pm. I was wearing my black 89 shirt, my hair all messed up and I was crying. I saw Tristan. He ran up to me. "Tristan," I whined.

"Kayla, why'd you arrive at school at 1pm?" He worried.

"Ugh, I didn't get enough sleep, I like your hair." I said to him. His hair was spiky now, and not as long. I had a tear running down my face and he wiped it off my face. "Thanks,"

"You're welcome, and thanks, I like your hair too. What happened?" Tristan said. I blushed.

"Thanks just come over to my house after school. I'll see you there." I said to him.

"Hi honey," Mariem said. "Sorry, ooh, put your hair up." She said. I laughed, only Mariem could make me smile. I put my hair up but a string of hair kept on falling.

"Thanks see you guys at my house later, bye." I said. After school I came home and cried.

"So Kayla, what happened?" Tristan said. I lay in bed and he lay beside me while Mariem sat on my rolly chair. I grabbed on to Tristan and started to cry.

"My mom! She, she got p-plastic surgery." I cried out.

Tristan and Mariem's jaws dropped. "I'm so sorry." They said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes or No

Kayla's P.O.V

Chapter 4:

The kiss

I've gotten back to normal ever since my mom got plastic surgery. I still cry sometimes, but it's all good. I broke up with my old boyfriend. I found out he was cheating after I moved away. Today is the pool party, I can't wait. I called Mariem. "So Mariem, I'll see you there." I said to her.

"Okay, see you." She said, I hung up and drove there. "Hey Kayla!" Mariem shouted. "You look great!"

"So do you!" I said. "Is Tristan here? I broke up with my boyfriend." I started looking around.

"Yeah, Niko, and Lucky." Mariem said. I could tell she was happy, that Niko was there and that I broke up with my old boyfriend.

"Okay, I have to be brave." I said over and over again. I was so worried. Then Tristan came beside me.

"Hey Kayla, I like your swimsuit." He said. I was so happy.

"Thanks, I like your abs, I mean yours too." I said. I blushed and so did Tristan.

"Hey babe," Mariem said, and then she kissed Tristan. "Mariem, Kayla," She said to us with attitude.

"LUCKY! We're not dating or going out! Just leave me alone!" Tristan said.

Lucky slapped Tristan, but he didn't flinch. "Whatever just leave me alone." Lucky said. "One day you'll come crawling back to me, you'll see."

"Sorry Kayl! You were saying?" Tristan said to me, aww, he gave me a nickname!

"I like your swimsuit too!" I repeated, this time not saying abs.

"Thanks, I like your tattoo." Tristan said. I suddenly realised I had my tattoo, it was a black heart under my right breast.

"OMG! I totally forgot I had this… But thank you!" I said.

"Kayla, can you come with me?" Tristan said.

I started to get hot. "Uh-Uh, s-sure." I stuttered. I'm such an idiot. We started to walk away and then I looked back and saw Mariem's face. She looked so happy, but really shocked. She gave me a thumbs up.

"Kayla, like I told you before, I really, really like you. Like a lot. And I want to know if you're still going out with that guy from your old town…" He said.

I got even redder. "I like you too, and no. I found out he was cheating." I said.

"Oh, that sucks." He said. We started to lean in, both of us. And then we kissed. His lips were hot, but in a good way, they tasted like strawberries. After we finished kissing, we both looked at each other. I blushed. "Like I said," He said. "I really like you."


	5. Chapter 5

Yes or No

Kayla's P.O.V

Chapter 5:

After we got home from the swimming party I called Mariem as soon as possible. She answered right away. "Hello?" Her perky voice said.

"Hey Mariem, I need to talk." I said to her.

"Oh hey Kayla, yeah sure anything. What happened?" She said to me, sounding worried.

"So yeah Mariem, Tristan and I kissed." I said. Before I could say anything else, I heard Mariem freaking out.

"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG! YOU GUYS, YOU MAKE SUCH A GOOD COUPLE!" Mariem freaked.

"I KNOW! Well, I have to go, bye." I said to Mariem. She said bye to me, and then we both hung up the phone.

"Sweetie," I heard my mom call down. "I'm going out, bye!" She said.

"Bye mom!" I called down. I heard the door bell ring. I ran down stairs and opened the door.

"Hi Kayla, can I come in?" Tristan said nervously. He looked nervous too. "We really need to talk… Can I come in, yes or no?" He said.

"Oh, uh, yes. What do we need to talk about?" I said even more nervously than him.

"The pool party," He said as he came in.

"Sure, some in." I said, even though he already came in.

"Uhm, I'm not dating Lucky, and I just wanted you to know, I'm not interested in you like that… Understand?" Tristan said.

"Uh, not really, you kissed me yesterday, and now you say you're not interested in me like that? And you also said you really, really like me, like a lot. What's up?" I said confused and about to start crying.

"Well, I was really drunk." He said.

"I get that, but what about the other times?" I said starting to cry. I felt a tear drop down my face.

"Oh, did I say that? Sorry I miss-led you. So you understand?" He said. And this time, I really started crying, but I was trying to hide it.

"Uh, yeah, I do. Uhm, you have to go, my mom is coming home soon. Bye." I said crying. I shut the door in his face ran up stairs and phoned Mariem. Like always she answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Mariem, it's me, Kayla. We need to talk. Your brother, h-he's not interested in me like that." I said crying as soon as I said 'your brother'.

"OMG!" Kayla yelled. "Just relax and calm down. I'm going to go talk to him. Love you, bye." Mariem said. We both hung up and I put the phone down and started balling. It was only an hour until my mom came in the door. She asked why I was crying. I didn't want to start drama so I said 'I fell off my bed'.

Mariem's P.O.V

"Bye!" I said to Kayla before I hung up. I put the phone on my bedside table and breathed. I was about to slap Tristan real hard. I know he likes her. I just wonder what happened. I ran into his room, I didn't even care if he was changing. I busted in saying: "Why did you tell Kayla you're not interested? I know you like her a lot. You tell me all the time you do. What's wrong with you?"

"MARIEM!" He yelled. "DON'T JUST BURST INTO MY ROOM LIKE THAT! WHAT IF I WAS CHANGING!"

"I don't care, just answer me!" I yelled back.

"Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all. I just don't like her anymore; she's kind of old news. And I still have feelings for Lucky." He said looking at his computer screen.

I slapped him. "ARE YOU CRAZY? She's crazy about you! And to just crush her like that? You're disgusting!" I said as I slammed the door behind me.

Kayla's P.O.V

It was the next day and I looked terrible. My hair in a ponytail with little strings sticking out, my side bangs all sloppy and wearing a p-j shirt that kind of looked like a sports shirt. I was walking to school, and then I saw a cute guy. "Hi, I'm Niko, and you are?" He said to me. Oh so he was Niko, the one Mariem likes.

"I'm Kayla, so you're Niko." I said as I shook his hand. His hair was black and his eyes were sparkling gray. He was about a foot taller than me and he had a little kid haircut. He's cute, but he's no Tristan.

"What's the matter?" He said obviously noticing my look and the frown permanently painted on my face.

"Oh uh, nothing, just nothing. Not to be rude but it's none of your business, it's kind of private, and plus, I just met you." I said kind of smirking on the inside.

It was a couple of days later and Niko and I were best friends. I was staying far away as possible from Tristan. We went home at the end of the day. And Niko and I went into my room. He sat me down on my bed and he sat down beside me. And then he said: "Kayla, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Aww," I immediately let out. "Of course." I was being such a pain. First I hung out with Niko nonstop and now I'm dating him. "But, I don't want to expose our relationship at school or in houses unless it's in private." I added quickly.

"Okay." Niko said. Then he kissed me. And I felt his tongue slip in my mouth. His tongue tasted like strawberries. We kissed for about a minute.

It was a few weeks later and Niko and I we're walking to school. "I can't believe we're going out, and you're not afraid of us to expose our relationship." Niko said then he kissed me. I looked up and we were at school.

"Well, I did some thinking and I think that it's okay for us to be exposed." I said sheepishly. I was still afraid, but he wanted us to be exposed. He kissed me again. But he was making out with me, with his tongue in my mouth. He was grabbing on to my tongue with his and pulling it into his mouth. I blushed after and then he kissed me lightly on the mouth.

"KAYLA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I heard Mariem scream loudly. I looked over at her and her face was red and tears were coming down her face. I was so sad and mad. I knew this was going to happen sometime. I turned red. Then the worst thing ever happened.

"KAYLA!" I heard Tristan scream. 'Damn' I thought. "TO HURT MY SISTER LIKE THAT! Let's go Mariem." He was even redder than Kayla. And he looked teary eyed. But why was he sad? I can understand why he's mad but not sad.

"Nice one Kayla. You're starting to be like me now. Want to be friends?" Lucky said. And I did the worst thing possible.

"Yeah, sure." I said. And then, the bomb dropped.

"KAYLA!" Mariem was furious now. "DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!"

"SAME HERE!" Tristan screamed. "Come on… Let's go Mariem…"


	6. Chapter 6

Yes or No

Kayla's P.O.V

Chapter 6:

The Breakup

Niko and I were walking around the park. I really needed to talk to him. I turned around and looked at him. "Want to sit on the bench?" I said as the wind blew through my hair. It was autumn, I was wearing my big fuzzy black sweater and black jeans. (I swear I'm turning emo :P) And my brown uggs. What can I say? I get cold easily.

"Uh, sure, why not?" He said. Niko was wearing a Brown and black checked shirt and blue jeans with holes in them. We both sat down and I looked at him. This park was kind of creepy. It was abandoned and at night the swings swung in the wind and made a creaking sound.

"Niko, I brought you here for one reason. I know it has only been two weeks, but, we need to break-." Niko wouldn't let me finish so he kissed me. He put me on his lap and kissed me hard. And he did his famous tongue kiss. "No! Stop." I said. I sat back down beside him. "Niko, we need to break up. I just can't stand my life without my best friend." I said. He looked sad, but yet relieved. Strange.

"Oh, I understand. I just want you to know I only dated you to get close to Mariem." He said.

I slapped him, but I was happy for Mariem, but he is a jerk. "Well, I'm upset, but glad to know you like her." I said.

"Ow, well, bye then." He said looking down. He got up and left. "Bye." He said. I felt alone, and scared so I headed the other way and saw Lucky.

"I heard what happened with you and Niko." She said.

"Already? News travels fast." I said surprised. I can't believe we broke up like five minutes ago and people already knew about it.

"Yeah I know, but you must know, if you're going to be nice to Mariem again, we can't be friends. Let's face it, a good girl and a bad girl being friends won't work out." Mariem said. She's a pain, but I understood her. Plus, if Mariem and I became friends, and Lucky and I were still friends, Mariem would kill me. "Bye!" Lucky said with a hair flip and walked off. I could hear her high heels on the blacktop. She was wearing a long sleeved white, red and black. It went just below her knees. I felt bad. It must be cold to be fashionable.

It was after the weekend, and I was a loner, walking through the school halls alone on a Monday. I was wearing what I was wearing when I broke up with Niko, but black converse. I saw Mariem and she waved for me to come over to her. So I did. No need to make her mad even more.

"Hi," She said looking nervous. "I heard about you and Niko. I'm sorry he used you. But I'm really happy he did if you know what I mean." She said. I knew exactly what she meant. She's glad Niko was using her to get close to me. Typical Mariem.

"That's what I said. ( :P ) So are we okay again?" I said sheepishly. I opened my locker which was right beside hers and put my sweater in my locker. I was wearing a long sleeve bee shirt. By bee shirt, I meant it's striped like a bee is.

"We are, but, Tristan is really sad about it. I think you should go talk to him." Mariem said. And that reminded me.

"I have a question. When you found out about Niko and me, why did Tristan look so sad? I mean he said he didn't like me like that, so why?" I asked wanting to know the answer so bad.

Mariem looked nervous. "I shouldn't tell you this but… He actually really likes you. So go talk to him! He's by the fountain. HURRY GIRL! RUN!" Mariem said as I closed my locker and started to run to the fountain.

I saw Tristan and he looked sad. I went to sit next to him. "Uh, hi Tristan. We need to talk, I know you're upset, I talked to Mariem. Please talk to me…" I said begging and putting my hand on his shoulder. He put my hand on my lap and looked at me.

"Okay, fine. You screwed me up. I thought you liked me like that." He said. He's so confusing, first he likes me, and then he doesn't like me, but now he likes me. GRR!

"WHAT? Why? You said you didn't like me like that. What's going on with you?" I said to him, I couldn't say I knew he liked me cause then I would get Mariem in a lot of trouble.

And then, I saw a little confession smirk on his face. "Okay fine, I lied. I really do like you like that. I'm sorry. You forgive me?" He said. I hugged him. "Do you?"

I laughed inside. "Just, just shut up." I said. I held his face and looked at him. His eyes are so brown. He smiled and so did I. Ii never it took this much courage to kiss someone spontaneously. And then, he opened his mouth to say something, but then, my mouth was glued to his. We were kissing for five minutes; we even stayed on the fountain kissing after the bell. I looked at him and said: "Just better not break my heart again." He smiled and so did I.

"I promise." He said. And then I kissed him. He kissed me back.


	7. Chapter 7

Yes or No

Chapter 7:

First Date

Tristan's P.O.V

"My gosh honey!" My mom started. "A date! With Kayla! I'm so, so happy! Go get ready! You have 20 minutes!" She hollered.

"Mom, it's just a date! Geesh! Calm down! I'll go get ready, just calm down." I said. I walked upstairs and went to get ready. I came down 10 minutes later with the black tux my mom bought me and she put my blue tie on for me. "Here, how do I look?" I asked. My mom was shocked. She looked so excited.

"Adorab-, oh I mean, very nice, very handsome, very grown up." She said saving me from going to change again. I heard a ding on the door and opened it. It was Kayla. She was fixing her red high heel when I opened the door. She put her foot down and looked at me in awe. I looked back at her. She looked H.O.T, HOT! Capital H, O T. She was wearing a tight red dress that fit her like a glove.

"Hi Ms. Dane. Whoa, you look just like my mom! I mean before she you know, got plastic surgery. Hi Tristan. Whoa! You look so nice! So where are we going to go?" She asked.

"You, you look so beautiful. Like, totally beautiful, amazing!" I said just focusing on her outfit.

"Honey, you look great." My mom said. I can tell, my mom was snooping. "Well, I do have a twin, who I haven't talked to in years. And Tristan, don't do anything I will regret."

"MOM! I know, and Kayl, that new restaurant. Bye mom, see you tonight." I said grabbing Kayla's arm. "Bye Ms. Dane!" Kayla said as we walked out the door.

"Bye everybody!" My mom said just before I closed the door. Kayla and I got into my black Mazda and drove to the restaurant.

When arrived at the restaurant and got a table. "Don't you think it's weird that our moms used to look exactly alike? And they both have a twin they haven't talked to or seen in years? Like freaky, don't you think?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, we should investigate!" I said making a gun with my hands.

"We should! Thanks for the idea." Kayla said.

"We shall start tomorrow mi lady. Now let's order." I said back to her tipping an imaginary hat.

"Okay, let's just focus on our first date." She said seriously. "Oh, I got what I want."

"Same here." I said. I put the menu's down as a waiter walked over to our table. He had flat red hair and wearing a gray tux with a red tie. He was okay looking.

"Hi, I'm Chad, your server for tonight," he said perky, he was looking at Kayla's chest area. "Here, let me take your menus. Miss," He said sweetly. "Mr," He said with attitude.

"Thanks," Kayla said flattered as he reached for the menu but 'accidently' brushing his hand by her chest.

"No need to give attitude," I said as I handed him my menu.

"Very sorry, I'm new, and I just broke up with my girl friend, so I don't notice when I do that. By the way, miss, that is a lovely dress." He said as he winked at her. I looked at Kayla.

She started to blush. "Thanks Chad." She said.

"Listen here bud. Have some respect and all. She's my girl friend, not yours. And please. Get us a new waiter. But, I prefer ugly, has no life, you getting me?" I said fed up with this hooker guy.

"Yes please. But honey, don't get so mad." Kayla said touching my hand.

"PLEASE!" I yelled softly. I was frustrated. This waiter guy is so annoying.

"Fine, good night sir, and my beautiful lovely fine lady." The creep waiter said. A new waiter appeared from behind him. He kind of looked like Chad but with black hair, wearing a white tux and black tie and with a twirly moustache.

"Bonjour, I am Jackamos, yea there is an 's' on the end of my name but you do not pronounce it." He said with a French accent. "What would you like to order?" He asked as he got his pen and pad and started twirling his moustache.

"Just a French onion soup for me and a sprite." Kayla said.

"Make that two of each of those please." I said. The waiter wrote our order down and went to the kitchen.

After our date I drove Kayla back to her house. We got out of my car and I walked her to her front door. "Thanks for everything. Standing up to the waiter guy, everything. I had an amazing night." She kissed me. "Bye," she said opening the door. I shut the door.

"Welcome, and bye, I love you." I said. I quickly put my hands over my mouth. I was so shocked I said that out loud.

"What? You love me?" she asked. I didn't know what I was going to say so I quickly said:

"I didn't say that," I was so shocked!

"Uh, yeah, you did. Don't be embarrassed, because, I love you to." Kayla said.

"Phew, I'm so glad. I almost died." I said. Kayla laughed. "And that's great, cause you know, I love you to."

"Just shut up." Kayla said. She kissed me. I looked at her.

"Is that like your line now?" I laughed. And she laughed also and she kissed me again.


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

Yes or No

Chapter 7:

The one where they all discover the truth (Part 1: The questions)

Kayla's P.O.V

It's been a week since Tristan and I told each other we love each other. And I can't believe it was on the first date. But we still haven't 'investigated'. But we decided we're going to start today. Tristan and I were at the park. But not the one I broke up with Niko in.

"I think we should just ask them questions. Here let's make a list." Tristan said as he pulled out his pen and pad of paper. It was starting to become winter, so I was wearing my black jacket and white-ish gray jeans with my brown uggs. Tristan was wearing a black fuzzy sweater and gray jeans and black Nike's.

This is the list:

Do you have a twin sister?  
_

What's their name?  
_

Do they have kids?  
_

How many kids?  
_

"Okay, who should we ask first?" I said really wanting to ask either of them right now.

"Uh, how about your mom?" Tristan said. I knew he was eager to.

"Okay. Let's go!" I said. We got up from sitting and walked to my house. Ten minutes later we arrived at my house, and it was perfect timing because my mom was still there. We walked over to her and sat down on the couch across from her. "So mom, we have to ask you some questions…" I said not knowing to say what for.

"FOR SCIENCE!" Tristan said.

"Okay, shoot!" My mom said putting her book down and looking at us.

"Do you have a twin sister?" I asked the first question, I looked at Tristan he was ready to write.

"Yes," My mom said. I saw Tristan write down her answer.

"What's their name?" Tristan asked prepared to write anything.

"Well, since she got married: Lisa Dane." My mom said. I was so happy. But I was thinking inside, if my mom and Tristan's mom are related, we can't date.

"Do they have kids?" I asked. Looking over at Tristan again prepared to write anything, but having a worried look on his face. But I understand why, he doesn't want us to be related.

"Yes." My mom said quickly. Tristan wrote her answer down.

"How many kids?" Tristan asked the final question.

My mom was thinking, "Uh, well the last time I saw her it was 3." My mom said.

"How long has it been since you've seen her?" I asked just thinking of a new question.

My mom had to think for about two minutes again. "Uh, I think about, 20 years." She said unsure.

"Thanks mom!" I said.

"Thanks Ms. Dole!" Tristan said.

"You're welcome!" My mom said crossing her legs and went back to reading her book. I looked at the list.

Ms. Dole

Do you have a twin sister?  
Yes

What's their name?  
Lisa Dane

Do they have kids?  
Yes

How many kids?  
Three

How long has it been since you've seen her?  
Twenty Years

It was the next day and Tristan and I decided to go ask his mom the questions.

"Hi mom, can we ask you some questions?" Tristan asked his mom. She looked at us like she was asking what it was for.

"For science?" I said like a question to see if she would answer.

"Why absolutely! Anything for your grades! Go ahead and ask away!" Ms. Dane said. She put down her recipe book and looked at us. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun and had an apron on with flour splashed on her apron.

"Do you have a twin sister?" I asked her.

"Yes! In fact, I told you two I did a week ago." She said obviously remembering our conversation. Tristan wrote it down and asked the following question.

"What's their name?" Tristan asked.

"Since they've been married: Dana Dole. But since the separation: Dana Lalesque." Tristan's mom said. I was so scared, scared for our relationship.

"Do they have kids?" I asked hoping she would say no.

"Yes, in fact they do. They have three since the last time I saw her.

"How long has it been since you've seen her?" Tristan asked.

"Uh, precisely nineteen years." Ms. Dane said.

"Thanks Ms. Dane!" I said.

"Thanks mom!" Tristan said.

"Welcome children," Ms. Dane said. Tristan and I left and went back to the park. When we arrived at the park I looked at the note pad.

Ms. Dane

Do you have a twin sister?  
Yes

What's their name?  
Dana Dole / Dana lalesque

Do they have kids?  
Yes

How many kids?  
Three

How long has it been since you've seen her?  
Nineteen Years

"So, your mom's answers were right." Tristan said.

"But your moms were wrong." I said with a sad but happy face.

"Good, then we're not related and we can still date." Tristan said. I kissed him.

"Thank you!" I cried. "I know. So the question your mom got wrong was the kids, we're only two." I said looking at Tristan.

"And the 19 years," Tristan said.

"Yeah, but we're not sure which answer is right. But it's really weird they got the majority of the answers right." I said.

"Yeah…" Tristan said with a confused look on his face. "We should check their backgrounds." Tristan suggested.

"Yeah! We should! Let's go!" I said immediately getting up and pulling Tristan to his feet.


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

Yes or No

Kayla's P.O.V

Chapter one:

The one where they all discover the truth (Part 2: The background check)

Tristan and I went to a place to see our moms' backgrounds. I don't know what to call this place; we just found it in a phone book and went. We walked in and went to the counter. We were five people in here. Tristan, the counter guy, two other costumers and I. "What could I help you with today?" The counter guy said.

"Uh, can you show us to the files of Dana Dole and Lisa Dane please?" I asked politely not knowing what to expect. He got out from behind the counter and he said:

"Of course Miss and Mister, that's my job here." He said as politely as I was talking to him. "Follow me," He said. He opened these big grey doors and there was a 'D' section and an 'L' section. But yet he didn't take out the files. In this room it was light, the walls were grey and the floors were tiled. It smelt like paper, fresh and old paper. And I felt like I was in our cafeteria. "Here you are. I will be back in a half an hour to check on you guys. Have fun," He said and then he turned around.

"Wait! These are files of all the Danes' and Doles'. How do we know which is our moms'?" Tristan asked. I was thinking that to. It was kind of rude of him to just leave us here and walk off.

"Well," He started with his explanation. "You must look through all the files. I am way too busy to locate the files of whom you are speaking of. That would be a waste of my time and way too long." That was rude. Such a grammar snob. He walked off and left us here. I heard the doors close and it made me shiver. At least I was with Tristan.

"So much for going to get food for lunch," Tristan said. I laughed, this would take us hours. Every half an hour the guy would come. It was 4 o'clock and we came here at two. So we've basically been here two hours, but we couldn't find my moms file, but we found Tristan's moms. "Should we look through the last Lalesque for your mom since she separated?" Tristan suggested.

"Yeah, okay we shall." I said laughing. We found the 'L' file and looked for my moms file. It was another two hours later and it was a miracle. "FOUND IT!" I shouted and holding up the file.

"Really?" Tristan sounded excited.

"YEAH! Dana Indigo Lalesque, with her middle name." I said.

"Yes! Okay, so now we look at their information and compare it to the answers to the questions. For my mom: 

Full name (Before marriage): Lisa Illisia Lalesque

Full name (After marriage): Lisa Illisia Dane" Tristan said looking at his mom's file.

"Hah!" I blurted out. "Your moms' initials spell Lil and Lid." I said and then I stuck my tongue out. I knew he knew I was joking.

"Shut up! So her name was right." Tristan said.

"Uh, Lisa Dane, close enough." I said looking at my mother's answers.

"Wait, we should write the answers on a paper." Tristan said pulling out his pad of paper and writing the first thing down.

"Mmmkay, you do that." I said. "So, the biggest question, do they have a twin sister?" I asked holding my breath.

"Uh, yeah, they do." Tristan said sadly. I was so sad, could this be it? I have no idea.

"Does she have kids?" I asked.

"No duh!" Tristan said.

"Well, what if it's the wrong person Trist? You never know, dummy!" I said to him.

"True, uhm, yes, two kids." Tristan said nervously. My hands were shaking.

"Please tell me they have an answer to separation from twin?" I asked knowing the answer was no.

"THEY DO!" Tristan said. I was so happy.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"No, you're so gullible." Tristan said.

"I hate you!" I said joking.

"I love you too." Tristan said and then he kissed me. "The answers are Identical. Except for the middle name, we should ask your mom if she knows her middle name." Tristan suggested while he rubbed his nose.

"Okay, now onto my mom." I said. "Name is Dana Indigo Lalesque." I said not waiting for Tristan to ask. I just wanted to get out of here. "She has a twin sister and she has kids. Three of them…" I said happy but sad.

"Wrong answer…" Tristan said smirking. He kissed me and I was so happy.

"I know, so there is no point in looking anymore." I said glancing at her file. And then, I started crying. "Oh my gosh! One's dead. I have to talk to my mom about this." I said as Tristan hugged me. He was rubbing my back.

"It's okay, we'll ask later. I can't believe it. She or he… died." Tristan said sadly. "Identical answers, but the dead one. Let's go talk to our moms." Tristan said sadly. I never knew I had a dead brother or sister. We took a cab to my house. I walked out of the cab and in the front door of my house. I told Tristan to go upstairs because I was going to ask her about the one dead sibling.

"So mom, what's your twins' middle name?" I asked with the pen and pad of paper in my hands.

"Illisia," My mom answered quickly.

"Thanks," I said as I wrote down her answer. "This is the most important question; did any of your children die?" I asked my mom scared. Then, my mom started balling. She was crying so hard. I knew this couldn't be any good.

"Yes," My mom managed to get out. I started crying and hugged my mom. "He was the first born, Erik, his name was. He was five years old when he died. He had cancer. And he died in my arms. We knew he had cancer, but we did take him to the doctor, in the hospital he died in my arms." My mom said while sobbing.

"Hold on mom, I'm going to go tell Tristan to go home." I said. I walked upstairs and into my room. "Tristan, can you go ask your mom the questions. I think I need to stay with my mom, see you tomorrow." I said. Tristan nodded and walked down stairs. I hugged him and he left. I went and sat with my mom.

Tristan's P.O.V

I walked home from Kayla's and it took twenty minutes. I was sad, if my mom answered the right middle name, Kayla and I couldn't date anymore. I was kicking stones on my way home. I walked in and went to my mom. "So mom, we left out a question for our project, what is your twins' middle name?" I asked scared for her answer.

"Indigo," My mom answered.

"Thanks," I said as I walked upstairs and started to cry.


	10. Chapter 8 Part 3

Yes or No

Kayla's P.O.V

Chapter 8:

The one where they all discover the truth (Part 3: The meet)

It was a few days later after we did the background check. Tristan and I were hanging out. We never kissed, we only hugged, because we're pretty sure we're related, but there's one last thing to do. "We're not done." I said.

"What do you mean?" Tristan said looking confused at me.

"I mean we have to make them confront each other." I said. I just wanted to make sure we were related and just not be boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Oh yeah, that's true, I just want you to know, whatever happens, I still love you, with all my heart." He said smiling, and for the first time in a week, he kissed me on the lips. We were at the park (as usual) and it was winter, cold as hell. I was wearing fuzzy winter Olympic gloves, a scarf, a hat and a huge coat. I was wearing black jeans and my uggs.

"So now you decide to kiss me?" I asked. "Just shut up," I said and then I kissed him. We got up and went to my house we told my mom to meet us at the park in 20. Then we went to Tristan's moms' house and told her the same thing. We headed back to the park and sat there and waited. Then I saw my mom coming in from the right. She looked nothing like she did before. Except for her eye colour. And then I looked at Tristan's mom coming in from the left, and realized just now, she looked so much like my mom. Then they both stopped walking when they reached five feet in front of each other.

"Oh my gosh!" My mom said. "Lisa?"

"Do I know you?" Tristan's mom said. I knew she would say that. I mean, look at my mom, she looks nothing like her old self.

"It's me, Dana!" My mom said. And then, Tristan's moms' jaw dropped.

"DANA!" She screamed. "You look so different!" She said. I can't believe it, we're related.

"I know, it's just, I like how I look now better." My mom said. I hate it when she says that.

"You're Kayla's mom?" Ms. Dane said.

"Yeah, you're Tristan's?" My mom asked. Lord, I started to cry a little. I felt a tear run down my face and then felt Tristan's finger wipe it off.

"It's okay," He whispered in my ear. I could tell he was crying.

"Yeah, oh, well, let's go catch up over some food. Thanks again kids. So, now we know why you were asking us these questions." Ms. Dane said. We all said our goodbyes and then it was just Tristan and I.

"So… I guess this is goodbye. I want you to know, I still love you." I said to Tristan. He looked sad, really depressed.

"Well, we have to love each other, we're family." Tristan laughed nervously, and then I laughed. "I wish we never found out about this. I'm going to leave, love you cuz." Tristan said. Eww, we were cousins.

I started to cry hard. "Love you too, bye." I said. As I started to walk off, I felt his hand on my shoulder. I turned around and looked at him in the eyes.

"I love you so much; I can't stand my life without you, so, one last kiss." He said.

"One last kiss," I said. And then he kissed me harder than he ever did. His tongue was in my mouth and mine was in his. I wanted this kiss to last. It lasted about five minutes. My hands were in his hair and his were in mine. I looked at him, and then he looked at me. "Bye," We both said at the same time. And then, we left.


End file.
